Isaac Giovanni
Isaac Giovanni (アイザック ジョバンニ Aizakku Joban'ni) is a skilled scientist who had agreed to join The No Beard Pirates and support them with his vast knowledge of medicine, chemistry, ship carpentry and engineering. Naturally, he's the crew's official doctor and shipwright. Additionally, after much effort and time, Giovanni successfully managed to convert his entire body into that of a cyborg; sparing only his brain, thus leaving the rest of his body fully mechanical and constructed out of various materials, such as wapometal and tungsten. Giovanni is known worldwide as "the Madman" (気違い Kichigai literally meaning Crazy) because of his unorthodox and twisted acts of science, such as human experimentation and developing deadly weapons. After the time skip, he became a prized commodity amongst the No Beard Pirate Army after seemingly managing to reprogram captured Guardrones and having them serve the army instead. Appearance Tell us what your character looks like! Clothes, height, skinny or fat, carry weapons at all? Isaac Giovanni - Monster Program.png|Giovanni, while in his "Monster Program" state, and wreathed in flames created by his Chemical Juggling Isaac Giovanni - Beating Up Rose Glory.jpg|Giovanni, as he mercilessly beats down upon Rose Glory Personality How does your character behave and their morals Abilities and Powers Swordsmanship If character uses a sword Marksmanship If 'character uses a gun Hand to Hand Combat Martial Arts, Free style Physical Strength How strong and feats of strength Agility How fast they can walk, how high they can jump, good at dodging, flexibility? Endurance How much damage and pain your character can endure Weapons Any weapons at all? Haki ''Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Relationships Crew Family Allies The New Blazing Mane Pirates Daikokuten Network Enemies The Jolly Pirates Other History Tell us what happened to your character? Character Design So how did you come up with your character? Inspiration? Creativity? How did you develop even further? Major Battles Who your character fought against Ex. Character vs that guy (Won, Lost, Interrupted, Escaped, Killed) Quotes Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc) Trivia *Giovanni's surname, '''Isaac, was inspired by Isaac Asimov's first name. The name was chosen due to Giovanni being a cyborg, and because Isaac Asimov was the one to create the "Three Laws of Robotics;" a system of regulations to help portray robots in a more sympathetic light in fiction. Ironically enough, Giovanni is a vile antagonist in One Dream. **Isaac may also come from Isaac Newton, the heralded "father" of modern science. This is notable, since Giovanni too is a scientist. **Giovanni in turn comes from the name of physicist, Giovanni Aldini, who was popularized for his public experimentation of galvanization by stimulating the muscles of human corpses with electricity. Giovanni Aldini was driven by a desire to prolong human life, among other ambitions, which seems to reflect Isaac Giovanni's cyborg nature and abilities, as he doesn't physically mature anymore. *Giovanni's alias as "the Madman" was derived mostly from the archetypal mad scientist; a deranged scientist driven to insanity who performs experimentations and creates inventions for otherwise evil and twisted purposes. Wyvern 0m3g4 has admitted that he was also partly inspired by his friend, 13th madman's username. *Like other characters in the One Piece world, Giovanni has a distinct form of laughter; his being "gehahahahahaha." External Links Isaac Asimov - Wikipedia article about Isaac Asimov, who inspired Giovanni's last name Isaac Newton - Wikipedia article about Isaac Newton, who also inspired Giovanni's last name Giovanni Aldini - Wikipedia article about Giovanni Aldini, who inspired Giovanni's first name Mad Scientist - Wikipedia article about mad scientists, which is a heavy theme surrounding Giovanni Pirate - One Piece Wiki article about pirates; one of Giovanni's two occupations Scientist - One Piece Wiki article about scientists; one of Giovanni's two occupations Doctor - One Piece Wiki article about doctors; one of Giovanni's two professions Shipwright - One Piece Wiki article about shipwrights; one of Giovanni's two professions Cyborgs - One Piece Wiki article about cyborgs, which Giovanni is Site Navigation Category:Human Category:Male Category:Cyborg Category:Pirate Category:Scientist Category:Doctor Category:Shipwright Category:No Beard Pirates Category:Antagonists Category:Wyvern 0m3g4 Category:One Dream